


Z is for Zany; Kumara Varma

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [26]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Kumara Varma dares to be different. Jayasena approves.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096





	Z is for Zany; Kumara Varma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



“No, brother, no. You are NOT going to wear this for your Arangetram,” the Kuntala Queen makes no effort to hide her dismay. “Everyone will gawk at your dhoti instead of noticing your dance!”

“But why, Akka? This dhoti is just so awesome!” Kumara Varma protests in disappointment.

“What’s the commotion about? Ah, Kumara, I see… you are getting ready,” beams Jayasena. “This dhoti is going to look fantastic on you! Tell us when you have finished wearing it,” he smiles at a visibly delighted Kumara before gesturing at his wife with a ‘we-must-leave’ look.

“Have you lost your mind?” The Kuntala Queen gasps in horror.

Jayasena prefers to walk in silence until both of them are outside the room.

“You have actually started SUPPORTING my brother’s zany choices! Did you just… _approve_ of that shocking pink dhoti?”

“Yes, I did,” Jayasena calmly replies. “We need to give him an opportunity to overcome his stage fright… let’s not make him lose his confidence already.”


End file.
